


Help, Can you hear me?

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Rescue, Sleepovers, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: The duo finally get to met Scott's newest friend, Isaac.They are all having a sleepover.Isaac is a professional at keeping to himself and his pain.What happens when Cora and Stiles decide that Isaac is worthy of being part of 'friend pack'.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 36
Kudos: 315





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's only been a few days, but here it is...
> 
> Isaac's story. 
> 
> I had to take care of Deaton first. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own.

Scott had two minor asthma attacks during the week that led up to their weekend sleepover. 

“Yeah, I have been released from the gym for the next month,” Scott’s voice floated from the speaker phone that sat between Cora and Stiles.

“Oh, I’m sorry dude, I know you were looking forward to kickball,” Stiles’ fingers itched to open one of the family journals that Claudia had found. 

He had been practicing with his fireballs and looking for ‘threads’ that connect others. He and Peter’s was the most bold, shining, red string. Perhaps, it was because it was his own. Perhaps, it was between a ‘spark’ and werewolf. He wasn’t sure of the answers yet.

“Yeah,” Scott sneezed. “Piper not the face. We are almost done.”

Piper was the only cat Stiles knew that enjoyed being brushed out. 

Cora snickered. “Is she swapping her tail at you again. She has you whipped.”

“I swear this cat uses my asthma against me. Well, I better go clean her litter box and feed her now that she’s done being brushed. I’ll see you all later,” Scott replied. “Oh, do you mind picking up Isaac? His dad said he could come if he found his own way.”

Claudia offered to drive them over and stay until Melissa got off shift. 

“Yeah, I’m sure mom will be okay with it,” Stiles chimed in.

“Do you need his address,” Scott asked.

Stiles laughed. He knew where Isaac lived the moment he had found out Scott and Isaac were lab partners. 

“Nope, We’ll see you later,” he replied after he heard the cat meow.

##

Claudia’s signature blue jeep bumped along the road with Cora and Stiles. 

“Wait,” Cora piped up and pointed.

The curly-haired boy was walking down the street with a slight limp. His bookbag was hooked over his shoulder. 

The jeep turned around in a driveway and idled by the boy.

“Isaac,” Stiles jumped out the door. “Scott asked us to pick you up.”

The quiet boy avoided eye contact, as he crawled into the front seat.

Cora and Claudia made a slight audible gasp and took a deep breath. Stiles noticed his mother’s fists turn white as she clutched the steering wheel.

“I just thought I’d get a head start,” Isaac twisted the truth. “Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Stilinski.”

“Please, that makes me think of John’s mother. Mrs S, Claudia or even mom,” Stiles noticed the forced easy-going smile she gave the younger boy as he slid into the passenger seat and Stiles sat behind his mom.

Stiles glanced to Cora and she slightly shook her head, and he shrugged. He’ll find out later.

Cora reached up from behind to brush her fingers down Isaac’s arm. Stiles noticed black veins sliding up her hand and under her sleeve of her long-sleeve t-shirt.

The boy startled but then relaxed. 

“I can take your bookbag if you want,” she said calmly. 

“Oh, umm okay, thanks,” His contact with Cora broke as he retrieved his bag.

Before they knew it, they arrived at Scott’s house. The joyful boy swung his door open and ran out to greet them. Claudia was the last to enter the house. 

“Come on, we’ll drop your stuff off in my room,” Scott was jumping with excitement. Scott and his newest friend were ahead of them.

“What made you and mom react badly,” Stiles whispered Cora as they drudged up the stairs.

“He smells like pain. I’m guessing he has injuries old and new,” Cora whispered. “And did you see him limping before he saw us.”

He walked without a limp when they arrived at their friend’s house.

Stiles stared ahead. “Do you think Scott knows?”

“No. I think he is probably an expert in hiding it,” Cora replied.

Stiles contemplated on the who.

“You think that is why he didn’t want us to go to his house,” Stiles wondered out loud.

Cora nodded as they entered Scott’s room. He had air mattresses leaning against the wall for their ‘puppy pile’ later.

“Socks,” Stiles fell to his knees to pet the cat that was weaving between his legs.

“Cleo,” Cora stated as she ran her fingers down the cat’s back.

Every time they saw the cat, Cora and Stiles would call it by a different name. 

“My poor cat is going to have an identity crisis. Her name is Piper,” Scott crossed his arms and glared at his two oldest friends.

“Hi kitty,” Issac said softly. The other boy sunk to the floor and the orange cat with white socks crawled up into the boy’s lap. Meowing and purring as Issac smiled at the cute cat running his hand gently over the cat’s fur.

“Scott, looks like you have competition of who Piper’s favorite is,” Cora laughed.

Scott chuckled, “I better be her favorite. I helped keep her along with her brothers and sisters alive and found them all new homes. By the way, I haven’t seen Dr Deaton lately. Is it true, he just got up and moved?”

“Yep,” Stiles’ face was serious, “He was offered a job he couldn’t pass up.”

“Yeah, like Doctors without borders but like with vets,” Cora cocked her head sideways.

Scott’s slump and sighed, “That’s a shame. I really liked him.”

“I have good authority that the new vet will be awesome,” Cora smirked.

“It’s her cousin,” Stiles bumped their shoulders together.

Scott smiled and was cut off when Claudia called for them from downstairs.

They all left their stuff and stampeded down the stairs. Isaac spoke a few words when they discussed which games and movies they were going to entertain themselves with for the evening.

Claudia took over the kitchen table to grade some papers. Melissa called and her replacement was running late and asked them to cover dinner.

They all decided against pizza and on food from the dinner.

“Um, my dad doesn’t like me going out…um in public,” Isaac nervously ran his hands together and up and down his thighs, as he focused on the ground.

“Hey, that’s okay. How about we order it and I’ll run over to pick it up,” Claudia offered.

Stiles grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “You’re writing is shit,” Cora snatched the paper and pen from her friend. 

“Um,” Isaac hesitated. “I don’t know. Maybe a salad…” he glanced at them, “no, I mean ummm a burger…” it sounded more like a question.

“You know, I am unsure what I want. I was going to get a few different things and you can pick,” Claudia said nonchalantly.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Isaac flushed. 

“Nonsense. It’s already been done,” she replied.

Scott saved them by adding, “You haven’t seen them eat. Between just Cora and Stiles, they could out eat the whole cafeteria. Trust me, no food will be wasted.”

Isaac perked up and nodded, “Um, okay…. Thank you.”

She waved as she grabbed her purse and keys, “I’ll be back shortly. Don’t eat all the snacks while I’m gone.”

They all groaned and promised.

“Let’s pick a movie and start it. I say Isaac gets first pick,” Cora said. “Since, it’s his first time to hang out with all of us.”

Isaac gave her a shy smile. Finally, he settled on ‘Howl’s Moving Castle.’

They paused when dinner arrived and true to Claudia’s word, it looked like she bought enough for a small army.

Isaac picked over the food. With some encouragement he ate a burger, a salad and Stiles insisted on loaded cheesy fries.

“You haven’t had the true diner experience without these. They are the best,” he shoved some of his fries onto Isaac’s plate.

The other boy looked over to Scott who shrugged, “Just go with it. This is Cora and Stiles. Once, they decide they like you, you can’t get rid of them.”

Scott gave a huge smile to his oldest friends. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. They are like the brother and sister I’ve always wanted. You should just accept it. You are part of their family now.”

Isaac nodded and thanked Stiles before eating.

Claudia was pleased at filling up all the teenagers with food. 

Cora and her packed away three burgers each. “This is a no-judge zone,” she said to Isaac as she stuffed her face. Free food is free food.

Isaac loosened up some after dinner. Stiles started it by asking easy questions. “What is your favorite color and why? I’ll start. Blue. It’s the color of Peter’s eyes.”

Isaac needed some background which was filled in by the other three. They all took turns, even Claudia.

“Your mom is cool like Melissa,” Isaac added when Claudia excused herself to clean up.

“Thanks. She is the best. Dad’s got his cool moments too. How about your parents,” Stiles asked. He already knew, he only lived with his dad. 

“Oh,” Issac sagged a little. “He’s the only dad I know. Mom died young. I hardly remember her. I had an older brother, but he died serving our country,” he straightened up.

“Oh, I’m sorry about your brother,” Cora reached over and rested her fingers on Isaac’s bare arm and drained some pain without his notice. 

It was beneficial that she was wearing her long sleeve t-shirt.

“He was the best brother. He was so caring and so loyal. I wasn’t surprised when he signed up. I miss him,” Isaac wiped his hand against his eyes.

“And your dad,” Stiles asked.

“He isn’t the same since Camden died. It wrecked us. But we get by,” he answered.

Claudia came back into the room. “Okay, Melissa is on her way home.” 

“Okay, good. She has been working too much,” Scott mentioned. 

Melissa had promised Scott she wouldn’t work the whole weekend. 

They binged on snack foods and played a few games and switched to pjs during the evening.

They dragged down the air mattresses and set them all up in the living room with a bunch of blankets and pillows.

Scott fell asleep first, shortly followed by Isaac. Cora scooted around so her hand was resting on Isaac’s arm, draining some more pain.

“You can’t do that forever,” Stiles yawned. 

Isaac was very careful to keep himself covered. There were a few times during the night where he grunted and tried to pass it off. 

“What can we do,” Stiles whispered after a few minutes. “I like him. He needs us.”

“I overheard your mom talking to my mom,” Cora twisted to look at her friend. “I say for now, we be like Scott, and be his friend. Let the grownups help us.”

Stiles agreed and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. The forgotten Bookbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles end up going over to Isaac's home.

Isaac’s dad did not approve of another sleepover for the following day. In fact, he was coming to pick up his son after lunch.

“Dang it,” Scott said. “I was hoping we could extend our sleepover tonight.”

“Sorry,” Isaac sighed. “I’d have liked to stay another night too. To be honest, I haven’t slept so well in years and I feel good today.”

He reached down to pet the cat who had taken over the boy’s lap again.

Stiles arched his eyebrow towards Cora who gave a slight nod. 

“Well, you will definitely have to hang out with all of us again,” Stiles said excitingly.

“Yeah, I had a fun time. Thanks for the invite. I was worried about umm,” Isaac trailed off. “Anyways, Scott said not to worry that I’d like you all and well, you aren’t that scary.” 

Cora and Stiles laughed. They didn’t need to be Mr and Ms Popular like Jackson or Lydia. 

Isaac thanked them all when his dad pulled into the driveway and blew the horn.

They waved goodbye and settled down to play some games.

Melissa was about, trying to give them privacy.

“So, Scott…” Cora twisted so she was facing him. “I noticed Isaac seemed to be in a little pain yesterday.”

“Yeah. But he seemed better today,” Scott ate a chip.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking up her homemade lasagna. It takes hours to prepare but it was delicious. She only makes it once in a blue moon. It smelt like herbs, tomatoes, cooking beef.

“Does he often seem to be in pain,” Stiles asked.

“Well, he said he is accident prone. He doesn’t like to bother people,” Scott explained. 

“How so. He seemed much more graceful than Stiles,” Cora cocked her head.

Scott told them a story on how Isaac had a strained ankle and bruised himself by tripping down his basement stairs. His other two friends held a silent conversation between them.

“Oh, well that isn’t good,” Stiles replied. “We’ll just have to keep an eye on him like with you.”

Scott smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t had nearly as bad asthma attacks since we became friends.”

It’s because Cora’s super sniffer and Stiles and her observant skills. Look at being away from school led too. Two minor asthma attacks. Stiles in fact kept an extra inhaler on his person and Cora would sneakily use her werewolf mojo to drain it away. He hasn’t had a major attack that landed him in the hospital in years.

They played a few more rounds before Scott broke free to use the restroom.

Stiles phone dinged with a text. His face broke out into a smile and blushed.

“Ugh. You smell gross,” Cora smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Sorry, he’s stopping by for milkshakes to bring us. He said he misses me. Then threaten me harm if I told you that,” Stiles laughed. 

“Please, I think only a few of us know he has a big heart. I get it with what we do for our pack,” Cora rested her head against Stiles.

What sounded like a herd of elephants came stampeding down the stairs. Cora stood up quickly along with Stiles.

Scott stopped at the bottom of the staircase holding Isaac’s bookbag, breathing in and out loud. 

Cora rested her hand on the back of Scott’s neck, to help ease his breathing. 

“He forgot,” Scott took a deep breath, “bag.”

Stiles offered to take it over. “Peter’s bringing over some milkshakes for us anyways. I’m sure he’d be okay to drop it off.”

Melissa can out with flour on her apron. She made her pasta from scratch. 

“Did I hear Peter’s coming over? Claudia said he was due back next week. Oh well, You think he’d be okay going to the store for me. I’d like to make garlic bread and my bread maker is broken.”

Stiles perked up. “He came back early and yes, I can go with him.”

“Yeah, Stiles lost our last game, and it’s down to me and Scott now,” Cora added. 

It was the truth. Stiles was distracted and came in last place.

Peter stopped by a few minutes later and agreed to go to the store, “Only if you can promise to let me have a piece of your lasagna,” he salviated. 

Everyone knew Melissa was an excellent cook. “Please, this isn’t my first rodeo. I am making some extra for your family and John and Claudia.”

“Great, we’ll drop off the bag on the way to the store. We’ll be back in a little bit. Call if you need anything else,” Stiles waved his phone in the air. He slurped away at his milkshake.

“Stiles, you aren’t drinking that in my car,” Peter scolded. 

“Yeah I am,” Stiles skipped out the door.

“Thank you so much. I’d go but,” she motioned around the good-smelling kitchen. Pots were sizzling on the stove, Pasta and flour was on the table and a variety of herbs were sitting on the counter. 

Her broken bread maker was shoved to the side. “Hey, when I stop back, I can take that back to the house. I bet one of us can get it working again,” Peter pointed to it.

She shrugged, “Sure why not. It can’t get worse.”

Peter shook his and had a fond look on his face as he followed the younger boy.

As they drove to the house they talked about Isaac and possible neglect. Peter told him a deputy was sent out last night to do a check. Stiles’ mom had called his dad. Nothing seemed out of place. The place was messy, but that was all. They are working on what to do next. They’d prefer not to bring Isaac in. They couldn’t use ‘he smells like pain’ as a reason.

They pulled into the gravel driveway and got out. As they approached the door, Peter gripped Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him back from ringing the bell.

“What’s wrong,” he asked.

The vein in Peter’s forehead was popping out and his face was red. Stiles didn’t need a super sniffer to know Peter was full of rage.

“Go back to the car and call your dad. He needs to be here now,” Peter’s voice was low and hard.

Stiles didn’t question and ran back to the slick black Shelby. 

His dad answered after the second ring and he repeated what Peter told him. His dad cursed and said to stay in the car after Stiles said that whatever Peter heard, it made him angry.

He crawled over to Peter’s side and was thankful the window was cracked down. He slid down and held the phone just high enough to record. He zoomed in.

Mr Lahey ripped open the front door and he watched Peter talk to the other man. He had regained his composure and was in his left-hand stance.

“What do you want,” he gave Peter a look of disgust. 

“Oh, I’ve got Isaac’s book bag, is he here,” Peter held up the said bag.

The other man gripped the door frame. “I can take it. He’s not available.”

“Oh, I can wait. His friends made me promise to hand it over to him,” Peter said as he relaxed his posture.

A muffled yell came within the house. Stiles’ camera shock as he looked. He couldn’t hear what was yelled.

My Lahey looked back into the house and cursed and tried to slam his door shut on Peter.

It was futile against a werewolf.

“Isaac,” Peter called out and stopped the door with his hand. “What happened?”

“Boy,” My Lahey’s voice was filled with venom then turned back to Peter and kicked him before slamming the door and disappearing. 

The door bounced back open. 

Peter glanced back to Stiles before running into the house.


	3. Help, can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's home life comes to light.

“Shit.. shit.. Shit…” Stiles cursed and flung himself out the car and ran to the door. 

The camera was still rolling.

The inside of the house is cluttered. It stunk like the inside of a bar. Empty beer cans were littering the coffee table. 

He held the camera straight and did a circle. There were sounds of a scuffle down an open door, presumably down to the basement.

The same one Isaac had supposedly had fallen down.

“Come on dad, hurry up,” Stiles whispered.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving forward. “Isaac!”

“Down here,” the other boy cried out. “Help me!”

Whelp, he was officially invited in…

Stiles ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop. It was horrific. His hands fall down to his sides.  
Isaac was crying, cradling his broken arm if the white bone sticking out was anything to go by. His eye was black and swollen. Blood trickled down from his forehead and broken arm.

“You stupid boy,” the father spat as kicked at Peter again. Peter pretended to limp. “Should’ve stayed down here. Now I have to take care of this problem.”

“Please help,” Isaac hiccuped as he shook in his place on the floor.

Stiles shook his head and picked up his phone to record the scene as he ran over to Isaac. Peter can take care of himself.

“Come on, we need to go. My dad is on his way,” he told his new friend.

My Lahey roared, “You called the cops.”

A bang went off. Stiles hit the floor in an instant and covered his head and looked beside him. A fresh bullet hole was lodged in the wall. It felt like electricity was being filled within his body. 

“You son a bitch,” Peter growled. 

They looked over and saw Peter lunge at Mr Lahey, knocking him to the ground. “Get out of here,” he screamed to the boys.

Stiles recovered and stood back up and apologized as he pulled Isaac up. “Lean on me.”

He pocketed his phone which was still recording. “Come on, Peter will be okay.”

Isaac cried and kept saying he was sorry. 

“Hey. You did nothing wrong,” Stiles voice was thick with emotion. He imagined the gun jamming and he felt static on his fingers. 

He hoped it worked. He read that the Spark was about belief, whatever that means.

“Stupid gun,” he heard Mr Lahey yell and a yelp.

He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch as they passed by.

He walked Isaac out of the house and to Peter’s car. “Here sit here until my dad comes.”

The police sirens were getting louder by the second. Stiles wrapped the brown blanket around Isaac and was careful with his broken arm. 

Isaac clung to him with his good hand. “Please, don’t leave me.”

His eyes were red and blood was splattered over his clothes.

He had only been at Melissa’s a few hours prior.

“What happened,” Stiles crouched down in front of the other boy.

The injured boy sniffled. “The cops came last night. He blamed me. He thought I told you all about ... “ Isaac trailed off.

Stiles stood up and hugged him. He laid his hand on the back of his friend and closed his eyes. “It will be okay now… you won’t have to go back.”

He wished he had a better grasp and understanding of his magic. This would be a great time to use it. 

He saw his dad’s cruiser and another stop at the curb. His dad and his partner, deputy Parrish came out. A human and werewolf from the Hale pack came out of the second one.

“Mr Lahey has a gun. I think he’s been drinking too. Peter’s still in there. The basement,” Stiles rattled off before focusing on his friend again.

The human member, deputy Morris came over with her walkie-talkie, calling for an ambulance. 

The Sheriff cursed and grabbed his gun from his holster. ‘“Stiles stay out here. Let’s go.”

The other two ran in with his dad. 

He was worried.

“Oh,” he had forgotten his phone and pulled it out. It was still recording, going over 15 minutes. 

Hell, it’s only been that long. 

He hit stop. “I recorded everything I could.” He emailed the video to his dad’s work email. 

“You did good, Stiles,” Laina patted his shoulder. She was married to one of Cora’s numerous aunts.

“Okay, Isaac, is it,” she turned her attention to the sobbing boy. “Help is on their way. Did you dad do this to you?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Laina made a fist and took a breath. “Has he done this before?”

“It hasn’t been this bad. He usually hits me and locks me in the freezer in the basement,” he looked to Stiles who couldn’t hold back his gasp of horror.

“Hey dude, like I said, not your fault. It’s all on your dad,” Stiles stood up and shook his numbing legs. “You want me to call Scott or anyone else.”

He began to shake his head vigorously. “No, I can’t let them now.. I don’t want him, them, to,” he cried again.

“Hey. They won’t look down at you. I can tell you Scott and even Cora will want to be there for you. Remember what Scott said, after Cora and I like someone, you are ours. And we take care of what is ours. You want our help and you’ll have it. Good and bad.” he placed his hands on his hips.

Isaac hiccuped again and nodded. “Scott has always been nice and I like Cora. I don’t know what she did, but I feel better with her nearby.”

Aww, the draining.

Isaac started to sway, “Oh, I’m dizzy,” and slumped over.

“Isaac,” Stiles and deputy Morris reached forward to catch him.

The ambulance came down the street. The paramedics came to assist and Stiles and the deputy stood back.

“Guess the pain and shock has caught up to him,” Stiles guessed.

They loaded him up and Stiles hesitated when they asked if anyone was coming. 

Peter came stumbling out of the house, “John, I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“I’ll drive with Peter. I don’t want to get in the way. We will follow you.” 

The paramedics said okay and drove off.

“Are you okay to drive?”

“Yes. I need to be checked out too,” Peter shuffled them back to the car and grunted when he saw blood in his seat. “Really Stiles. You could have sat him in grass. My poor car.”

“Get over yourself,” Stiles said as he slid into his seat. “It’s like two drips. Most of it was on the blanket.”

Parrish and the werewolf were carrying out Isaac’s dad in cuffs. He looked bad.

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill him,” Stiles huffed. 

Another ambulance pulled up.

“Oh, I wanted to, but as you would have said, this deserves human justice. I wanted to feel what he put his son through.” Peter growled. “That bastard. When we arrived, I could hear him yelling at Isaac and your friend crying. I heard… that poor boy. He said stop to his dad before I heard someone falling down stairs.”

When he was talking to Mr Lahey, Isaac had come back up the stairs which angered his father even more when he realized Peter could see him cradling his broken arm. Stiles fiddled with his phone and called Melissa.

“Hey mama Mel,” Stiles’ voice cracked. “Umm…”

Peter gently took the phone from him and told Melissa what happened. Stiles wiped his eyes. Tears kept flowing.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said after Peter ended the call.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter rested his hand on the younger man’s leg.

“I’m left-hand in training, I should be able to turn this off,” Stiles sniffled.

“No, you are just being human. You don’t think I’ve cried behind closed doors before. It’s safe to cry with me.”

Stiles had gotten a hold of himself by the time they parked in the emergency parking lot. “You ready? Your friend needs you to be strong for him.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths and accepted a tissue Peter handed over. He won’t make fun of the older man to have tissues in his car.

He nodded and they got out of the car. “Okay, so your dad already started my story. I just came back to the states yesterday. That is why I look better than the average burn victim.”

Stiles hadn’t even considered that. “Okay, good. And Melissa… she’ll tell Scott and Cora.”

Peter told him that she finished up the lasagna and will wrap them up to cook later. They will arrive as soon as they can.

“Your dad is going to have Parrish interview you,” Peter added. “He is going to interview me and they are both going to interview Isaac.”

As they walked in and they gave them their names and they were escorted back to the room. Peter was put into the room next to Isaac’s. Stiles slipped in and sat at Isaac’s bedside.

Time passed and Peter finally came in. “Well, they did the full check up and I passed. How’s Isaac?”

Stiles reported that he’d only woken for a few minutes and had fallen back to sleep. “They gave him some strong pain meds. It’s probably for the best.”

Melissa came in with Cora and Scott and asked Peter to stand speak with her outside.

“Thank goddess you all showed up when you did,” Cora rested her hand on Isaac’s. “The pain meds are working well.”

“He looks bad,” Scott started crying. Stiles offered up his chair for his buddy.

“Hey, Isaac, we’re here now,” Scott held onto his friend's good hand.

The rest of the evening were doctor’s, nurses and other hospital personnel coming and going. Parrish stopped back with the Sheriff and caught Isaac awake. Isaac gave him a brief statement, as did the others.

They admitted him and sent Isaac to surgery. 

Cora relayed the gossip from the nurses station as she leaned at the doorway. Scott was too distracted over Isaac.

Mr Lahey was sedated as he became combative in his own room. He had a broken nose, arm and his leg was snapped in several places. He had two broken ribs. They swooned over the handsome rescuer who fought the rat bastard. 

Stiles grunted.

Cora waved when she saw Peter and Melissa. Melissa was misty-eyed.

“Scott,” his mother knelt down to be eye level with her red-eyed son. “How would you feel if Isaac came and lived with us.”

Scott broke out into a smile. “Really?”

“Sure, the social worker and the Hales are going to help me get guardianship of him. If that’s okay with you.”

Scott hugged his mother. “Yes. Thanks mom.”

Cora and Stiles offered to help set up the spare room in Scott’s house for Isaac.

They all left the hospital. A deputy was set up to watch over Isaac. 

Isaac’s father will be under guard until he leaves the hospital and transported to the prison.

With the testaments and Stiles’ video, Mr Lahey’s future was a cell. 

Isaac would gain a new family. The McCalls, which in adjacent included the Stilinskis and the Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I twisted a few things to make it work for the story.
> 
> Off screen. Melissa talks with Peter(who contacted his sister) and the social worker(who's pack adjacent). Melissa will be a good parent-figure for Isaac. 
> 
> Also, Isaac's bills will be covered by Alpha Hale. Melissa remembers how the Hales and her good friend's John and Claudia were there for her when her deadbeat husband left. She knows which fights to choose.

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated a lot. To kill or not to kill...


End file.
